zubuntujsiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Konsola
Konsola - jeden ze sposobów komunikacji człowiek/komputer. Udostępnia narzędzia porozumiewające się za pomocą tekstu, a także zwracające tzw. kod powrotu. Chociaż każdy program w systemach Uniksopodobnych, w tym GNU/Linux, musi zwracać kod powrotu, to jest on czasami potrzeby użytkownikowi, a także interpretowany przez powłokę. Polecenia wykorzystane w tym artykule # cat - odczytuje wszystkie wskazane pliki w podanej kolejności # grep - wyszukuje wrazę w podanych plikach lub na standardowym wejściu(jeśli nie wskazano plików) Esencja Do komunikacji narzędzia konsolowe wykorzystują specjalne końcówki. Każdy program posiada jedną, standardową końcówkę wejściową, a także dwie końcówki wyjściowe(wyjście normalne, a także wyjście błędów). Doyślnie takie programy, jeśli żaden program lub użytkownik nie określił inaczej, standardowe wejście rozumieją, jako klawiaturę, a standardowe wyjście, a także wyjście błędów, jako ekran naszego komputera. Użytkownik może więc komunikować się w środowisku konsolowym bez obaw. Mniej istotnym zagadnieniem dla użytkownika początkującego jest, że końcówki można ze sobą łączyć, czyli np. podpiąć wyjście błędów z jednego programu do wejścia innego(3). Możliwe jest też przekierowanie wyjścia do pliku, gdzie ten plik musi zostać otwarty z możliwością zapisu. Istnieją dwa tryby takiego otwarcia pliku do zapisu: otwarcie z dopisywaniem(2), a także otwarcie z wymazaniem(1). Należy wskazać również, że większość narzędzi konsolowych jest narzędziami cli, co pozwala na doprecyzowanie wykonywanych czynności przez przekazanie parametrów. Takie precyzyjniejsze polecenia wydaje się z przekazaniem doprecyzowania po nazwie polecenia. Przykłady: cat Uruchamia polecenie cat cat plik.txt Nakazuje programowi cat zająć się plikiem plik.txt, innymi słowy czyta plik plik.txt, a wynik przekazuje na standardowe wyjście cat plik.txt > wyjście_standardowe.txt Powyższe polecenie kopiuje plik o nazwie plik.txt do wyjście_standardowe.txt w tym samym położeniu. Jeżeli plik wyjście_standardowe istniał, to zostanie najpierw skasowany(1). cat plik.txt >> wyjście_standardowe.txt Jak powyżej, tylko plik.txt zostanie doklejony na koniec pliku wyjście_standardowe.txt(2) cat plik.txt | grep analiza Zostaną wyszukane wystąpienia słowa analiza w plik.txt. Wykonuje dokładnie to samo, co grep analiza plik.txt, jednak w inny sposób(3). W przykładach (1), (2), a także (3) jest pokazane, w jaki sposób określić inne wyjścia. Określanie innego wejścia początkującemu użytkownikowi nie będzie do niczego potrzebne. Warto jednak wspomnieć, że powłoka(program pośredniczący między człowiekiem, a użytkownikiem) czyta z klawiatury, jeżeli komunikuje się z użytkownikiem. W przykładzie 3 podpieliśmy pod standardowe wejście programu grep wyjście programu cat. Większość powłók tekstowych nie ma pojęcia, jak otworzyć dany plik. Tzn., że ciąg piesek.bmp zostanie zinterpretowny, jako chęć uruchomienia programu piesek.bmp. Wyjątkiem jest powłoka Fish. ZSH także posiada rozszerzenia, to kojarzenia typów plików z danymi programami. =Graficzne terminale= Z konsoli można korzystać za pomocą jednego z programów: konsole, gnome-terminal, xterm. Konsole jest przeznaczony dla środowiska graficznego KDE, gnome-terminal dla GNOME. =Czytanie komunikatów i udzielanie informacji= Bardzo ważnym elementem pracy w konsoli jest czytanie tekstów. Właśnie w takim sposób zaprojektowano narzędzia konsolowe, by komunikowały się z użytkownikiem za pomocvą tekstu. Gdyby program robił coś niewłaściwego, to często mamy możliwość przerwania jego pracy za pomocą kombinacji klawiszy CTRL+C. Możemy również zahibernować dany program i powrócić do tybu wydawania poleceń w powłoce, używając kombinacji CTRL+Z. Jeżeli uważamy, że zakończyliśmy podawanie jakiś informacji, to możemy zrobić to za pomocą klawisza enter. Jeżeli to nie podziała, to powinnyśmy się posłużyć kombinacją CTR+D. Podstawowe komunikaty: #login - program prosi nas o podanie loginu(nazwy użytkownika); najczęściej własnej. #pass, password, hasło - program prosi nas o podanie hasła do profilu, najczęściej własnego #command not found, brak programu - prawdopodobnie popełniliśmy literowkę lub musimy program doinstalować(patrz niżej) Dwa powyższe komunikaty są wykorzystywane przez programy do autentykacji(potwierdzenia tożsamości użytkownika). Zostają one najcześciej wyświetlone(w trybie konsolowym), gdy nas system będzie już gotowy do pracy, a także, gdy my lub ktoś inny zakończy pracę przy komputerze. W dalszej części tego artykułu użytkownik będzie móc zapoznać się z najważniejszymi poleceniami. Należy jednak wiedzieć, że istnieje polecenie apropos, które wyszuka interesującego nas polecenia po opisie. Większość dystrybucji zawiera też cnf. Jeżeli jakiś program nie byłby zainstalowany w systemie, to w przypadku użycia cnf nazwa_programu, zostaiemy poinstruowani, jak go zainstalować. W konosli tryb wydawania poleceń(uruchamiania programów) poprzedza tzw. prompt. Jest to ciąg znaków, który nas informuje, że system jest gotowy na wykonanie naszego polecenia, a użytkownik nie komunikuje się z żadnym innym programem niż ten do uruchamiania programów. Sposoby reprezentowania danych Liczba - składa się z cyfr od 0-9, a niekiedy programy przyjmują też znak -(minus). Nazwa użytkownika - ciąg znaków, identyfikujący danego użytkownika, składający się wyłącznie z małych liter, a także nie zawierający znaków narodowych Katalog/Plik - ciąg znaków, zawierający znaki '/', identyfikujący jednoznacznie dany plik/katalog w naszym systemie; znak ~(tylda) oznacza katalog domowy obecnego użytkownika, np. ~/Wideo oznacza katalog Wideo w lokalizacji /home/owszem_ty . Zrozumienie sposobów reprezentowania danych jest bardzo istotny, gdyż program nie będzie rozumieć np. wartości sto dwadzieścia cztery, gdy prosił o podanie liczby. Pseudograficzne elementy Niektóre programy w konosli, mimo iż na standardowe wyjście nie mogą wysłać grafiki, to komunikują się z użytkownikiem w postaci elementów przypominające np. pasek postępu czy tabelke. Takim programem jest np. wget, apt-get. Większość z tych narzędzi na bieżąco uaktualnia te elementy. Kopiowanie danych z ekranu Niektóre systemy Linuksowe, korzystając z tzw. gpm pozwalają na kopiowanie zawartości ekstu.ranu do schowka, a także wklejanie ich. Najbardziej uniwersalnym sposobem na skopiowanie fragmentu tekstu jest zaznaczenie go. Najbardziej uniwersalnym na jego wklejenie jest wciśnięcie shift+insert lub przytrzymanie środkowego klawisza myszki nad miejscem wklejenia tekstu. Jeśli tylko nie jest to niezbędne, np. musisz wkleić wynik polecenia na forum, to nie stosuj operacji kopiu-wklej. Zamiast tego użyj przekierowania to pliku, a następnie prześlij zawartość całego pliku na forum. Najlepszym sposobem na rozwiązanie usterki twojego systemu jest uruchomienie programu w konsoli, jednak z przekierowaniem standardowego wyjścia i wyjścia błędów do dwóch osobnych plików, a nie kopiując wynik poleceń z ekranu. Mamo! Ja nie mam uprawnień! W systemach Uniksowych najczęściej użytkownik zostaje poinformowany o tym w sposób dający do zrozumienia, że musi być użytkownikiem o nazwie root lub nie ma dostępu(praw) do danego miejsca. Istnieją dwa polecenia do podwyższenia sobie uprawnień: su, sudo polecenie. Sygnały Sygnały, a raczej kody powrotu, mówią, co się stało z danym zadaniem zleconemu systemowi. Jeżeli po zakończeniu programu nic się nie wyświetliło, to program najprawdopodobniej zakończył się poprawnie. Jeżeli nie jesteśmy pewni, to warto spojrzeć na komunikaty wysłane przez program. Najistotniejszymi komunikatami są: SIGHUP - inny program zakończył działanie, więc nasz też, lub program nie mógł rozmawiać z użytkownikiem/innym programem SIGSEG - program jest popsuty, więc należy do zgłosić jego twórcom, lub spróbować innej wersji programu(komunikat "segmentation falout", "naruszenie ochorny pamięci", "błąd ochrony pamięci") SIGTERM -program został zakończony na czyjeś żądanie, np. użytkownika =Programy= #apt-get - menadżer paczek dla Debiana i jemu pochodnych("apt-get install wesnoth zainstaluje grę strategiczną Wesnoth") #zypper - menadżer paczek dla OpenSUSE("zypper install wesnoth zainstaluje grę strategiczną Wesnoth") #rpm - menadżer paczek dla dystrybucji RPM-owych #shutdown -h now - wyłącza komputer #mc - midnight commander - konsolowy menadżer plików #wget - pobiera plik z sieci #w3m - przeglądarka internetowa(np. w3m google.com) #pico - edytor tekstów #logout - kończy naszą sesję #whereis - wyszukuje programy, a także pliki pomocy, zainstalowane w naszym systemie #file - wyświetla informacje o typie pliku(np. file music.mp3) #stat - wyświetla szersze informacje o pliku, jak np typ węzła Jeżeli któryś z tych programów nie jest zainstalowany w twoim systemie, to po prostu spróbuj go wywołać w terminalu. System powinien sam podać Ci wskazówki, jak go zainstalować. Kategoria:Ogólnie o linux